


A Sign of Hope

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [10]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Wild noticed. He saw Shadow’s eyes glance over to the new journal that had appeared at his side in the middle of the night. He noticed how Shadow avoided looking at his mirror, where previously, he was either holding it or making sure it was in his line of sight. He noticed the slight redness of Shadow’s face, remnants of crying. He noticed the guilt in Shadow’s eyes every time he looked at Red, Vio, Green, and Blue. He clearly saw the respect and admiration Shadow now showed when he looked over at Legend. Wild noticed.





	A Sign of Hope

Wild couldn’t help but look over at Shadow’s pain-filled hisses and grunts cut through the morning silence of the camp as he started the cooking fire. Looking over to the two, Wild couldn’t help but wince as Sky pulled away the bandages that were around Shadow’s torso, revealing a bloodied and crudely sewn wound.  
“Did you move around a lot last night?” Sky asked worriedly and Shadow refused to move his eyes.  
Wild noticed. He saw Shadow’s eyes glance over to the new journal that had appeared at his side in the middle of the night. He noticed how Shadow avoided looking at his mirror, where previously, he was either holding it or making sure it was in his line of sight. He noticed the slight redness of Shadow’s face, remnants of crying. He noticed the guilt in Shadow’s eyes every time he looked at Red, Vio, Green, and Blue. He clearly saw the respect and admiration Shadow now showed when he looked over at Legend. Wild noticed.  
As a fairly silent person himself, he saw a lot of things many wouldn’t. Now Wild didn’t know what happened last night; however, he did know it had a large impact on Shadow, whatever it was. Shadow’s left hand dug into the dirt beside him and a strangled whimper came out of his damaged throat as Sky removed the torn stitching. Wild winced. It looked very painful.  
“Sorry,” Sky whisper and Shadow only grunted in response as Sky pulled at a stitch that had buried farther into his skin.  
Wild felt sorry for Shadow, he wasn’t like the other Darks, but was forced to do something he didn’t want to do. The younger hero held in a bitter and cynical laugh, ‘forced to do something he didn’t want to’ sounded awfully familiar. Wild’s gaze drifted to the Master Sword Sky had placed gently on the ground beside him. Yep, too familiar. Wild sighed.  
Hearing soft footsteps approach him from behind Wild smiled and greeted, “Good morning Hyrule. I hope you slept well.”  
Hyrule plopped down next to Wild and let out a giant yawn, before saying, “Yeah, pretty good. No dreams, but no nightmares too, so as good as it can get, I suppose.” Hyrule stretched his arms up and let out another yawn, before asking, “What about you Wild, good night?”  
Wild shrugged, “Not horrible and that’s all I can hope for, so I call it a win, you know?”  
Hyrule laughed, “Yeah, I do.”  
Wild smiled before using a branch to poke and move the fire wood around, it was slowly heating up. Seeing the flames reach a reasonable color and height, Wild moved the pot onto the place he had created for it. He grabbed the buckets of water he had collected at dawn, and poured them into the giant pot. Satisfied with his current work, Wild sat back down next to Hyrule, waiting for the water to come to a boil, when he noticed the man was staring at Shadow and Sky.  
“I wish I could help, but he’s terrified of me,” Hyrule commented sadly.  
Wild sighed sympathetically, “I think he’s scared of everyone-,”  
“No.” Hyrule insisted, “It’s different with me and Twilight, he may be scared or cautious around you all, but with us…he’s down right petrified. But at least with Twilight we know why.” Wild looked over at Shadow’s neck which was currently not bandaged. Yeah, they knew why. “It is sad that we know why,” Hyrule added, “but we do. But with Callous…we don’t know.”  
“Callous was the one the stabbed him,” Wild pointed out.  
But Hyrule shook his head, “No, there is more to that story. I know there is. Especially with Callous-,” Hyrule’s mouth clamped shut and he cleared his throat. Wild raised an eyebrow, this was interesting. “Um,” Hyrule paused looking down, “Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.” Wild knew from the expression on Hyrule’s face it wasn’t nothing, but respected the man’s privacy. “I’m just gonna go…take a walk, I’ll be back.” Hyrule said rising to his feet.  
“Hyrule, it’s not your fault,” Wild said before the man left. Hyrule paused, but didn’t say anything, and forced himself to keep moving.  
Wild sighed heavily, they were a mess in light of the recent ‘darkness’. Looking back over to Sky and Shadow, Red was now over by them, wide awake and grinning from ear to ear. But Shadow wouldn’t look at him as Sky finished wrapping his wounds. “Promise you’re not gonna move unless absolutely necessary?” Sky asked Shadow who shrugged. Sky sighed but smiled, “Well, I suppose a shrug is all I can ask for form my favorite patience.”  
Shadow’s eyes shot up to meet Sky’s and Wild could see the clear confusion in them. But Sky, bless the sweet man, didn’t falter, “You heard me, favorite patience. Nothing you can do will change my mind.” Wild smiled, that was something he had noticed the past few days. Sky always made sure to say ‘nothing you can do’ rather than ‘nothing you can say’ and as someone who prefers to be silent sometimes, Wild appreciated it immensely. Not only this, but judging by the small smile that appeared as he looked down and his face reddening with a small blush, Wild was willing to bet, Shadow noticed it as well.  
Turning his attention away from the three, Wild opened his bag and began rummaging around for ingredients, today Wild wanted to make something a bit sweeter for breakfast. More apple based perhaps? Although, looking through his bag, Wild let out a long sigh, he had things for a tarter dish, but that’s not what he wanted. Letting out a small hmph, Wild stood up and grabbed one of the buckets he had previously used for water. He was going to go find fruits. Wild began walking over towards Red and Shadow.  
“Hey Red,” Wild said as he passed them, “Mind making sure the pot doesn’t boil? I have to go get some fruits.”  
Red smiled brightly, “No problem Wild!”  
Wild smiled back at the smaller hero before leaving into the forest behind them. It wasn’t common knowledge, but Wild knew, Red was a secret aspiring chef. He had heard him talk about cooking multiple times and considering it didn’t end in disaster, he was the best option if Wild had to run a quick errand.  
…  
Wild let out a large yawn as he carried the bucket full of various random fruits back to camp. While he didn’t find any apples, he found a bunch of other colorful fruits that weren’t poisonous so the others would have to make do.  
As he reentered the camp, Wild failed to notice someone sitting with their legs out in front of them and tripped. The bucket fell out of his hands and he landed face first into the grimy mud. Wild forced himself up into a sitting position and wiped the mud off of his eyes, before letting out a large laugh. He was so clumsy.  
Wild looked to see who had tripped him and saw Shadow pressed up against the tree he’d been sleeping under with a panicked expression on his face. “Hey, it’s okay,” Wild insisted still chuckling, “It was my fault for not looking where I was going.” Shadow, with shaking hand wrote something before revealing it to Wild.  
‘Noble hated mud, or dirt, or really anything like that. Sorry.’  
Wild couldn’t help but look at all of the little doodles littering the page, was that Sky in the top corner and a wolf down at the bottom? Interesting. Before Wild could continue to look Shadow pulled the journal away and set it back in his lap.  
“Well, Noble’s stupid,” Wild said plainly and Shadow’s eyes widened in complete shock. Wild only shrugged. Sure some of the other were scared of their Dark counterparts, but honestly, Wild didn’t see a reason to be scared of Noble, at least not yet. The man hadn’t displayed any immense strength or skill that had proved to overwhelm Wild, so he saw no reason to be afraid. Cautious yes, but not afraid.  
“Look, it’s not your fault okay?” Wild laughed and with a bright smile displayed on his face stood up, picking up the bucket. Shadow looked away from him, giving a small nod. Wild held in a sigh, at least it was progress. “Breakfast should be ready soon, if you feel up to eating,” Wild said softly but Shadow only shrugged. “I’ll at least bring you some water okay?” Shadow nodded, but still didn’t look up at the dirt covered man.  
Wild sighed, but let Shadow to his own devices, returning to the cooking pot. Red was there, diligently monitoring the fire and bubbling water. Perfect. “Thank you Red,” Wild greeted and Red turned to look at the approaching hero,  
“Everything is just right?” Red grinned.  
Wild nodded setting the bucket down, “Of course it is Red, would you mind going and asking Sky about Shadow’s food situation, he’s probably still on water only, but can you make sure?”  
“Yeah,” red nodded before scampering off.  
Wild looked back over at Shadow and saw him now sitting with his knees pulled up, journal placed in his lap, leaning against his thighs and he was staring at it. Well, more like staring through it. Wild noticed his eyes were glazed over and his hand would twitch every so often. Wild looked on with sorrow in his eyes. He wanted to help, wanted Shadow to feel comfortable around all of them…but how? It would be hard normally, but also having lost his voice…  
That’s it! A giant grin broke out onto his face. He could teach Shadow sign, well, only if Shadow wanted it. But still he could at least offer. Yeah, after breakfast, Wild would go offer. Maybe that would clear up some of the tension between them, maybe it would make Shadow feel more at home. No matter what, it would give Shadow a second option for communication and that was good.  
After Wild had prepared and served everyone, he took a bottle filled with water and went over to Shadow. “I brought you something, drink it slowly, okay?” Wild said as he sat down next to Shadow, who looked over at him uncomfortably, before reaching for the bottle. Shadow pulled the cork off the top, after a small struggle, began to slowly drink the water. Wild sighed in relief.  
“So,” Wild began, “I was wondering if you’d um, well…I was wondering if you would be interested in learning some sign-language. I-I know you have the journal now and everything, but just thought I’d offer it, if you were interested. Feel free to decline the offer, I mean its up to you-,” Wild noticed he was rambling and closed his mouth. He could feel his cheeks burning and becoming red.  
Shadow’s arm dropped and he bit his lip. Wild could tell he was thinking long and hard about the offer before he finally moved and wrote a bit,  
‘Could I think about it for a bit?’  
“Yeah,” Wild insisted, “You don’t have to give me an answer straight away. Take all the time you need.”  
Shadow nodded thankfully and Wild stood up and went back over to the others, to give him some space. As he came back to the others, Wild noticed Legend stand and go over to Shadow. He also noticed the hurt in Red’s eyes as he saw the other two greet and Legend sit down next to Shadow. Yep, Wild certainly ‘noticed’ a lot.  
…  
A day had passed since Wild had made his offer to Shadow and the Dark has yet to respond with a true answer-Not that Wild had a problem with that. Shadow could take as much time as he wanted. But Wild didn’t want to get his own hopes up by thinking about how to teach it, if Shadow was going to say no. However, Wild also didn’t want to think that Shadow would say no, he had to at least have some hope. So he was stuck waiting.  
In his waiting, Wild had decided to take peaceful walk through the forest and he was happy with this choice. He birds were chirping merrily, he could hear the rustle of wild-life, Wild held in a snort at that, he could feel the nice breeze on his face. Yes, this was good. Wild stretched his arms as he walked further into the forest.  
The chatter of animals halted and the forest became silent.  
Wild looked around in confusion, hand moving to the sword at his hip.  
“What?” A voice called out, echoing through the forest, “Scared of little ol’ me?”  
Wild pulled out his sword looking around suspiciously.  
“I promise I don’t bite, I’m not a beast like the others,” the man laughed.  
The others? Wild grit his teeth together, “Come on out Noble.”  
His dark peeled out of the shadows of a nearby tree and leaned against it arrogantly. Wild tensed and his hand tightened on his sword.  
“You can relax sweetheart,” Noble chuckled, “It is only me.”  
Wild rolled his eyes, “Thank you for stopping in, feel free to leave and never come back.”  
Noble brought a hand up to his chest and let out a shocked sound saying, “But Wild, I thought we could get along.”  
Wild thought back to yesterday, remembering Shadow’s frantic and terrified expression as Wild had tripped over him. The only thing he could associate Wild with was Noble at the time and upon seeing his reaction, Wild most definitely didn’t want to be associated with the prestigious Dark that was Noble.  
“I don’t think we’d get along well,” Wild sighed, turning and walking away from Noble. After all with how vain he is, he would probably leave if Wild refused to give him attention.  
“Well that’s just rude, I come all the way here for a simple conversation and my Light can’t even look at me. I thought you were supposed to be the nice one,” Noble cried dramatically, “Here I am, ridiculed, tossed aside, ignored, by the very person I sought to have a conversation with, it is truly tragic.”  
“Truly,” Wild shrugged, not turning around to look at the man, nor pausing in his step.  
Noble eyes darkened and his smirk turned into a scowl, “Fine. I have other ways of getting your attention.” Red eyes, flaring in anger he faded into the shade of the tree, before popping back out in front of Wild. “You know, I remember her. What she looked like, her voice, her hobbies-,”  
“I remember Mipha,” Wild snapped, still refusing to pause his walk.  
Noble let out a dark chuckle, “Oh sweetie, I wasn’t talking about her.”  
Wild froze in shock.  
“What?” Noble says, “Well, you shouldn’t be surprised. I am the opposite of you after all. Because unlike you I remember everything-,”  
“Shut up,” Wild growled, hand tightening around his blade.  
Noble feigned concern, “Oh, is that a sore spot, I am terribly sorry for your loss or should I say millions of losses?” Noble looked on arrogantly as he continued, “I mean I wouldn’t want to be rude, which one do you think fits your situation better? See I personally think millions, because of how you-you know-died, but maybe that’s just me.”  
Wild could hear his heart pounding in his ears, the anger rising through him at every word spoken by the other man. He knew Noble was trying to bait him, he knew that, but Wild didn’t think he ever wanted to kill someone so much.  
“Not only that, but then come back and take your sweet precious time to save them, yeah definitely millions-hey random thought, think she died the night you failed or in the aftermath. I mean, if I knew I’d remember, but I don’t so I was just curious on your thoughts-.”  
A scream of rage let Wild, as he swung his sword at Noble who laughed and easily blocked it.  
“So sloppy, wander what father would say,” he laughed cruelly, only enraging Wild more.  
Wild went in for another attack, only for it to be blocked easily. But he didn’t let that stop him, fueled by the anger from Noble’s words he swung, again and again and again, until finally something connected. A howl of pain escaped Noble as Wild’s blade struck his side, the Dark fell onto one knee holding his side and Wild once again tried to leave.  
“Oh don’t leave yet,” Noble purred, “The show hasn’t even started.”  
Wild turned around confused, a show.  
Looking back at Noble he could see the man smirking. Out of Noble rose a black spirit which soon took the shape of a zora.  
“Mipha?” Wild muttered in confusion.  
But this wasn’t the Mipha he knew. A cruel and twisted smile was on her face and she locked eyes with Wild. He began to feel tired. As though a wave of exhaustion over took him. Wild blinked and suddenly he was on the ground, when has he fallen down? The grass underneath him crunched underneath his weight, when had it died? Wild tired to lift his head, but it was as though the life was sucked out of him, his energy was gone.  
“It would be my pleasure,” hissed the darker version of Mipha and Noble was on his feet once again. No injuries in sight.  
Noble walked over to Wild laughing, “You put a good fight, but don’t worry, I’ll be back to play again soon.” As the man faded into the Shadows Wild couldn’t stay awake any longer, his body was tired, too tired. His eyes closed and all he saw was blackness.  
…  
Damn Noble. The stupid narcissist. Wild scowled as he sat in camp and chopped up meat for the stew tonight. He had woken up an hour ago, face down on the forest floor. Now granted, stranger things have happened, and Wild would certainly know some of them. But when the memory of how he arrived at the point came back, Wild couldn’t help but be filled with more anger for the man. While he still wasn’t scared of Noble, his hatred certainly grew.  
“Hey Wild,” Vio said calmly approaching, “Shadow wanted to see you.”  
Why would Shadow want to see him? Oh! Wild jumped up, “Thanks Vio, could you watch the pot for two seconds?” Vio nodded and Wild rushed over to where Shadow was.  
“Heard you wanted to see me?” Wild asked, trying not to let his hope ge the better of him.  
‘I think I’d like to learn from you. But I’m a slow learn, so you’ll have to be patient.’  
Wild smiled, “I promise I’ll be as patient as humanly possible.”  
Shadow for the first time looked Wild in the eyes and smiled back. The smile was a bit forced and weak, but Wild was still filled with warmth. Yes, there was hope, even in the worst of times.


End file.
